l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Isawa Angai
Isawa Angai was the wife of Isawa Sezaru. She was born Soshi Angai to the Soshi family of the Scorpion Clan, and was trained in the Soshi Shugenja School and as Soshi Infiltrator. Family Angai's mother was a Yogo, and as a result she faced much disdain and prejudice during her training among the Soshi. Way of the Shugenja, p. 65 Soshi Infiltrator Angai worked as Soshi Infiltrator in the War of Spirits. Soshi Angai (Spirit Wars boxtext) Her first mission involved a daring infiltration of the Kakita Dueling Academy. Seducing a young student of that school, she subdued him with her magic and replaced him, using her magic to duplicate his appearance. Though the Soshi downplayed her success, the Kuroiban were impressed. Suspicion of Maho Soshi Angai came under observation just a few years after her gempukku. There had been allegations of maho use by someone in her lord's courts, and as one of the court's more promising young shugenja, Angai was a chief suspect. The kuroiban were seeking only the final proof they required before moving to arrest and interrogate her, a process she would likely not have survived. Four Winds, p. 69 Angai was innocent, however, and totally ignorant of the dark magic being performed. By happenstance, she discovered the true culprit, a Shosuro diplomat, while he was conducting his dark arts late one night in a guest's chambers. Angai reacted instinctively and killed the man with a powerful spell. The kuroiban, aghast at their mistake and greatly impressed by Angai's abilities, began watching her as a potential recruit rather than a suspect. She was inducted into the kuroiban less than a year later. Four Winds, p. 70 Test of the Jade Champion Angai was a contender in the Test of the Jade Champion held in 1158 at Kyuden Nio. Test of the Jade Champion, Part II New Assignment After several successful assignments on the kuroiban's behalf, Angai received a truly bizarre appointment. The Kuni family daimyo, Kuni Utagu, had made several comments denigrating the purity of Toturi Sezaru's magic, and had shortly thereafter been murdered. The Master of the Secrets, Bayushi Yojiro, assigned one Scorpion Clan member to follow and monitor each of the Four Winds, and Angai was chosen to monitor the emperor's eldest son. It took her some time, but she secured a position in Sezaru's retinue through sheer tenacity and her ability to manipulate social situations to his benefit. Ironically, by the time Angai was offered the position, it was quite obvious to her that Sezaru was not responsible for any murder, nor was he practicing blood sorcery. Soshi Angai (An Oni's Fury flavor) Meeting Sezaru Angai met Sezaru in the Hall of Ancestors, alongside with his retinue, Miya Gensaiken and his yojimbo Toturi Koshei. At first Sezaru rebuked her, but Angai revealed she knew one of the Onisu had killed Toturi I. The Wolf was surprised the Scorpion had gathered this knowledge, so Angai went further and exposed her as member of the secretive Kuroiban. Sezaru felt she could help him in his quest and the Soshi joined the Wolf. Way of the Shugenja, pp. 4-5 Supporting the Wolf As one of Sezaru's chief advisors, Soshi Angai found the Winds' conflict to be a unique experience. She believed that Sezaru was the most capable Wind and encouraged him to seek the throne. She helped the Wolf to rebuild the lands of the Dragonfly Clan and soothed those members of the Tonbo family who were offended at his presumption in doing so. Shadowed Tower Angai returned to Scorpion lands to aid in the purge of the Shadowed Tower. Kitsu Magic Angai was beside Sezaru when the Wolf traveled to Castle of the Swift Sword to be trained in the Kitsu magic. Voices, by Shawn Carman Sezaru's Madness Sezaru's behavior had rapidly spiraled out of control until he was dangerously unstable. It was due to a demon who had subdued the Wolf, and who only the Imperial Guard Shinjo Hekirou could see. After a quick fight the Unicorn released Sezaru of the demon's control, allowing the Wolf to kill it. A Hero Born, by Shawn Carman Isawa Sezaru When in 1160 Hantei Naseru took the throne as Toturi III and Sezaru swore fealty to the Phoenix Clan, Angai reaffirmed her loyalty to him. Isawa Sezaru moved to Kyuden Isawa without her, having Angai comminments among her Clan. Homecoming, by Shawn Carman Miya Gensaiken Angai knew the dark secret of Miya Gensaiken, one of Sezaru's followers, who was a Pekkle no Oni. Angai warned Gensaiken he was being under her survey. Soshi Angai (Diamond flavor) Blood Hunt In 1166 Sezaru had a private meeting with the Emperor, and after that, he changed. He became the man he had been shortly after his father's death, vengeful and wrathful, during the Blood Hunt. The Elemental Council became concerned, and began keeping close watch on him. They even going so far as to solicit the aid of his advisor Angai, who accepted. Occupation, by Shawn Carman Marriage In 1167 Soshi Angai became the wife of Isawa Sezaru after he joined the Phoenix Clan, and also took the Isawa family name. Brothers, by Shawn Carman Isawa Angai (Rise of the Shogun flavor) She still bore her mask, a bold statement of her refusal to abandon the Scorpion heritage. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The Obsidian Dragon This year Agasha Miyoshi wrote to the Council of Five in search of guidance. In the Temple of the Seven Dragons sudden and inexplicable appeared an eighth dragon on the mural that represented the known dragons of Tengoku. The Council sent Sezaru's wife to the City of Remembrance. In the temple they met Doji Reju's daughter, Mirumoto Ryosaki. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Quest Begins In 1168 the trio arrived to the West Hub Village, which Miyoshi sensed was linked to the new dragon in some way. In a tea house were ambushed, but they defeated the foes and brought information from the only survivor. They assailants were members of the Sons of Shadow, a Ninube-aligned bandits. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman A suitable Oracle Later she assisted in the release of the Tsi Daimyo Tsi Zutaka from captivity in the ruins of Otosan Uchi. They found a Unicorn group led by Shinjo Shono that was fighting the remnants of the bandit gang, and aided them. Miyoshi sensed the Dragon entity nearby, but was only Angai who went to discover the existance of the Obsidian Dragon, twin of the Jade Dragon. The rest of the group aided in the defeat of the Ninube who were fighting the Jade Legions led by Asahina Sekawa, the Jade Champion. The Obsidian Dragon tasked Angai to find a suitable Oracle of Obsidian, as Angai herself did not posess the required virtues: propensity for vice and the capacity for greatness. Angai provided the Dragon with a suitable candidate, later revealed to be Shosuro Maru. Shosuro Maru (The Truest Test Boxtext) Mirabu's Death Shiba Mirabu, bearer of the Last Wish, sensing that Sezaru was getting mad, confronted him over a judiciary matter. Angai realized the Wish had affected Mirabu's thinking, and not in a positive manner. She could not stand idly by and allowed the Wish-maddened Mirabu to destroy Sezaru. Sezaru was losing the fight when Angai intervened and distracted the Wish long enough through an illusion that Sezaru could obliterate both Mirabu and the Wish. However, Angai had kept a small portion of the wish with her, the Tsudao's Tanto, to be used if the necessity came. Wishes, by Shawn Carman Death Angai died in 1169 during the assault upon the capital Toshi Ranbo by the Khan Moto Chagatai. Following the appearance of her husband Sezaru in an apparent maddened state she distracted him long enough for her to get close and stab him with a remnant of Isawa's Last Wish, the Tsudao's Tanto. The ensuing explosion killed both Sezaru and Angai. The Truest Test, Part III, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team See also * Soshi Angai/Meta External Links * Soshi Angai (Spirit Wars) * Isawa Angai (Rise of the Shogun) Category:Phoenix Clan Members Soshi Angai Category:Characters with Pictures